Twilight of the Black Hearts
by Mystic Fanel
Summary: Through the years Anisia Devilen and Sirius Black have become closer and closer, but even after graduating from Hogwarts they still haven't married and when Sirius is taken to Azkaban all hope is lost. What will happen to Anisia now?
1. When it Began

Chapter 1: When It Began  
  
"Hey, uh. do you wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?" The boy asked the girl as he stopped her right before she entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Uh. No thanks." The girl replied, eyeing the boy.  
  
"Aw, com'on Anisia!" The boy begged the girl, Anisia.  
  
"No Sirius! And they call me Key!" Anisia argued with Sirius.  
  
"Please Key?" Sirius asked again. "Please Key. will you go to the Yule ball with me?" Anisia considered this for a moment.  
  
"Alright Sirius Black, I will go to the Yule Ball with you." She finally replied.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Sirius cheered, he ran into the Great Hall to tell his friends.  
  
*~*~*The Next Night*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you actually managed to get Evans to go out with you James!" Wormtail exclaimed, he had dressed up considerably, though it had only took him about five minutes. James ran his hands through his hair, mussing it up. Sirius laughed.  
  
"He didn't 'manage'; he won a bet with her!" Sirius smirked. James smiled at him.  
  
"It's the same thing Sirius!" He laughed. Lupin crossed his arms and just nodded, smiling. They all stopped their laughing and teasing as a group of very pretty looking girls came walking down the stair case leading to their dorms.  
  
Most of the girls passed them by, but four stopped before them. One was a girl about Wormtail's size; she was lanky (like Wormtail) and seemed oddly shy. The girl had large green eyes with short brown hair. She was of course Wormtail's date.  
  
The girl standing to James's right was Lupin's date. Lupin's date was just a little shorter than him, she looked serious, even more serious than Lupin himself (Note: that's almost impossible). The girl had long black hair that went almost down to her waist and dark brown eyes. She was also wearing black rimmed glasses.  
  
Now Sirius's date, Anisia Devilan (also known as Key Devil), she was considered one of the all-around smartest girl's in Gryffindor, she didn't have the best marks, but she had above average marks in all classes, she was pretty logical, but still loved a good thrill, just like Sirius. Anisia had shoulder length dark brown (with red highlights) hair with beautiful glittering dark midnight-blue colored eyes.  
  
Anisia was to die for.  
  
As for James's date, she looked disgruntled. to say the least. It was Lily Evans, she had lost a bet made to James for a date at the Yule Ball, and she absolutely despised James. Lily was very kind of course, but she didn't like James and the rest of his little "gang's" ways of doing things. Lily had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes.  
  
Lupin's date shot him a dirty look as he gawked at Anisia, but Anisia didn't seem to notice him at all, probably because Sirius was all over her, complimenting her. interlocking their arms.  
  
Lupin's date grabbed his arm fiercely, startling him slightly. Wormtail smiled at his shy date and they interlocked their arms as well. James offered his arm to Lily, but she just pushed it away and stomped ahead. Sirius snickered and Lupin just shook his head hopelessly.  
  
At the Yule Ball there were many couples, even some out in the halls kissing. Lupin's date looked up at him hopefully as they passed the couples on their way to the party. Sirius whispered something to Anisia and she whacked him, blushing. Wormtail had seemed oblivious to all of this and headed into the party with his date eagerly. James didn't even dare glance at Lily.  
  
That night James danced with Lily only a little, seeing as she didn't like him at all, so most of the time he just hung around at the tables as Lily spoke with her friends about whatever girls talked about; Sirius and Anisia seemed to be having a great time, they danced for almost half the ball, then when Sirius got tired, Anisia asked James if he would like to dance with her, and of course, he accepted.  
  
"Hey, don't make a move on Key, she's mine." Sirius told James as he was pulled onto the dance floor by Anisia.  
  
Lupin slumped down next to Sirius, he was already bored with his date, and all she wanted to do (apparently) was talk about school and family and boys, stupid things like that, so Lupin had - uncharacteristically - just sort of. abandoned her.  
  
Lupin shook his head. "Whoever said 'Looks can be deceiving' was right." Lupin told Sirius, Sirius smiled at his friend's words. "Where's Anisia?" Lupin suddenly asked, noticing that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sirius laughed.  
  
"She wore me out! My feet hurt like hell, now I'm resting while she wares James out, you can be next if you want." Sirius said, smiling and laughing. Lupin smiled along with his friend, and inside, his hopes rose to even greater heights.  
  
"Yo! Earth to Lupin! Earth - To - Lupin!" Sirius waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Lupin turned to him.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" He asked. Sirius almost fell out of his chair laughing.  
  
"Hahaha. no, not really, I just wanted to ask if you thought I had a chance with Key." Sirius explained looking up to the ever changing ceiling above them. Lupin looked up at the ceiling as well, thinking about the possibilities.  
  
"Yea. I think you do have a good chance with Anisia." He replied the both looked at each other, smiling knowingly.  
  
"Hi Lupin, haven't seen you around much tonight, having fun?" Anisia asked she had appeared out of the crowd, James behind her, looking very tired. Sirius snickered at James, only stopping when he received another whack to the head from his friend. Lupin smiled nervously at Anisia, flushing slightly.  
  
"I'm having fun now, Anisia." He told her.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Key, Lupin." Anisia explained, giggling. Lupin clearly blushed at this. Anisia took the seat on the other side of Sirius, forcing James to sit on her right.  
  
"Has anyone seen Wormtail around at all?" James asked, looking around at the other tables where more couples were settling.  
  
"Nah, but I think I saw him leaving the Great Hall with his date a little while ago." Sirius explained, leaning back in his chair. Anisia sighed loudly as the next song came on.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sirius exclaimed defensively as Anisia stood up. She scowled at him.  
  
"Oh come on Sirius! Just one more dance!" Anisia persisted, tugging on Sirius's arm.  
  
"No! You're gonna kill me!" Sirius argued. Anisia let go of Sirius's arm angrily.  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
Lupin cleared his throat, standing up. "Uh. I'll dance with you. Key..." Lupin offered, holding his hand out to Anisia. Anisia smiled at him, taking his hand.  
  
"Ooh. bad move Lupin." Sirius said in a mocking tone, Anisia grabbed a napkin and fwapped him with it in the face before she and Lupin headed for the dance floor. The napkin fell to Sirius's lap.  
  
"Aw. she's so cute when she's angry." Sirius and James laughed at his comment, even though Sirius had meant it with all his heart.  
  
"Thanks for dancing with me." Anisia said as she and Lupin started to dance, Lupin's hand on her waist shakily.  
  
"It's an honor." He replied, smiling. Anisia giggled, causing Lupin to flush. They danced in silence for a little bit more before anyone said anything.  
  
"You're a really good dancer." Anisia complimented, looking straight into Lupin's eyes.  
  
"So are you." He replied, trying not to blush even more.  
  
The song ended and they returned to the table where Sirius looked kind of angry, while James was just sitting there smiling and snickering.  
  
"Out of all my friends I didn't think you would be the one to steal my date, Lupin." Sirius said, his voice didn't seem angry or anything, it seemed kind of mocking. Anisia sat down next to Sirius again and giggled.  
  
"Oh get off it Sirius, you're the one who refuses to dance with me anymore!" Anisia laughed, James nodded.  
  
"Who says I wasn't going to ask you to dance with me for this song?" Sirius asked, eying Anisia overly dramatically, causing her to laugh even harder.  
  
"Then why don't you ask me?" Anisia almost dared Sirius.  
  
"Fine then, I will. Key, may I take this dance?" Sirius asked, standing up and slightly bowing down to Anisia. Anisia stood up and took his outstretched hand. Then they walked out on to the dance floor. It was a slow dance, a dance for couples. The lights dimmed slightly as the music started.  
  
Sirius smiled warmly at Anisia.  
  
"So, how do you think tonight is turning out?" He asked her, still smiling.  
  
"I think it's better than what it could have been with almost any other guy." Anisia replied, returning the same smile. Anisia stepped a bit closer to Sirius, he was a bit intimidated by this, but didn't step back.  
  
"I really like all of your friends Sirius." Anisia told him. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Yea, me too." He said in a joking, Anisia laughed along with him.  
  
That's when Sirius made a very bold move, he shifted his hand just a little lower than Anisia's waist to rest on her ass. Anisia took a sharp intake of breath, but other than that she didn't do anything; she didn't even say anything as they fell back into a steady pace with the other couples. Anisia noticed that some of the other girls resting their heads on their partner's shoulders or chests, but she didn't want to do that really, Sirius's hand on her ass was far enough for one night.  
  
Anisia glanced back at the table, James was smiling proudly, but Lupin didn't look as happy. he looked almost. shocked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I hope everybody liked that, it's my first Harry Potter fic! Can you please review so I can get some opinions on this story? I need at least 10 reviews to update! 


	2. Less Than Perfect

Disclaimer: Almost all of the content of this chapter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the only thing in this chapter that belongs to me is Anisia.  
  
AN: Okay, so I didn't get 10 reviews, who cares? I hope this is a good chapter (albeit long). I'm also still having trouble with bolding things and italicizing things as well.  
  
Notes:  
  
Rai Dorian - I didn't know that I had made Anisia "unrealistically beautiful", I went back to where I described what Anisia looked like (I think the first time I did it was when I was explaining about the Yule Ball dates), and I don't think she'd look like that every day.  
  
Toadie - Ah, yes, I know Lupin is a bit off, I'm just hoping it's not too noticeable, lol.  
  
Karasu - I don't want to brag but.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Less Than Perfect  
  
Anisia glanced back at the table, James was smiling proudly, but Lupin didn't look as happy. he looked almost. shocked.  
  
*~*~*One Year Later*~*~*  
  
Now they were all in their fifth year, one of the hardest and most stressful years in school that they would have to face, if they didn't go insane first that is.  
  
They were nearing the end of the year, but they were still smack-dab in the middle of their OWLs.  
  
Over the summer, Anisia had grown closer to Sirius and his friends; she was now one of the "Marauders".  
  
Anisia had also found out some other details about her knew found friends, it was interesting. to say the least.  
  
Anisia had visited James over the holidays, finding Sirius to be there as well. Anisia hadn't understood at first, but was soon pulled aside by Sirius and everything about his family (including his mother) was explained to her.  
  
"You can always stay with me if you want Padfoot; I know my Mother wouldn't mind that." Anisia had told Sirius, but he shook his head.  
  
"That's good to know, Key, but I just can't leave James like that! He'd be heartbroken!" Sirius and Anisia had laughed until their sides were sore.  
  
While visiting James and Sirius, Anisia also found something. Sirius was an animagus, a dog, to be exact.  
  
When Sirius wasn't changing his shape to impress Anisia, James was producing his patronus stag to get attention.  
  
This was all good and fun, but the absence of Lupin and Wormtail had been quite noticeable even though Anisia had kept in contact with Lupin daily.  
  
One of the most memorable letter Anisia had gotten that summer from Lupin was one of what seemed like a very deep and personal confession. The letter had read:  
  
Dear Key,  
I'm always glad to get your letters, and when you told me of visiting Padfoot and Prongs frequently, I. well, to be honest, I thought you would hate me. and stop responding to my frequent letter sending. but I'm glad that you have continued responding to my letters, even after you've been told that I am, in fact, a werewolfe.  
  
Sincerely, Moony  
  
Of course no one had told Anisia of this, did they actually think she would be scared? Anisia knew what it was like to turn into a different, un- human creature; she was after all an animagus.  
  
Anisia never mentioned that letter to anyone.  
  
More than a hundred desks, all facing the same way, at each sat a student, bet low, writing furiously on maybe one or two pieces of parchment. The only sounds were those of jostling parchment and scribbling quills. It was exam time.  
  
Sunshine was streaming in through the windows in the Great Hall, making it almost a picture perfect moment.  
  
They were taking the written part of their Defence Against the Dark arts exam.  
  
"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.  
  
Anisia had already finished her exam and sat, half-dazed behind Sirius, her new boyfriend. Well. he wasn't that new, they had been an official couple ever since maybe two or even three weeks before summer had ended and their fifth year at Hogwarts started.  
  
James was sitting five seats in front of Anisia, four in front of Sirius. Sirius had finished only a few minutes before Anisia, and was already lounging in his chair when James yawned lazily as he put down his quill, running his hands through his already messy hair to make it even messier.  
  
James glanced at the Professor then back to Sirius grinning from ear- to-ear. Sirius returned the grin with a thumbs-up.  
  
Lupin was again in the same row, two seats in front of Anisia, one in front of Sirius and three seats behind James. Lupin was (of course) looking slightly paler than usual; it was nearing full-moon. He was absorbed in his exam as he finished and looked over his answers.  
  
Wormtail was only a few seats away from the rest of the group. He was anxious, and chewing his nails. Anisia had tried to get him to stop the habit, but was stopped by Sirius when he explained it was a futile attempt.  
  
By this time, James was doodling on a piece of scrap parchment and Sirius was trying to make either Anisia or Lupin laugh without the Professor catching him.  
"Quills down, please!" Professor Flitwick called. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"  
  
James excitedly jumped to his feet, stuffing his quill and remaining parchment into his bag, which he slung over his shoulder, waiting for Sirius.  
  
Snape, still absorbed in his paper shifted through the groves of students, only looking up to watch Anisia as he passed her, lightly brushing her arm. Sirius, Lupin, Anisia and James were soon walking out of the Great hall together.  
  
"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked as they walked into the entrance hall.  
  
"Love it," Said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolfe. Excellent question."  
  
"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" asked James in mock- concern. Anisia grinned with Sirius at this.  
  
"Think I did," Lupin said seriously as their group became part of the one trying to get to the grounds outside. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."  
  
Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.  
  
"I got the snout shape, the pupils, and the tufted tail, but I couldn't think of anything else-"  
  
"How thick are you, Wormtail?" asked James impatiently. "You run around with a werewolfe once a month-"  
  
"Keep your voice down," Lupin scoffed as Anisia sent James a warning glare. As they broke out into the bright light of the day, they headed over towards the lake.  
  
"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius boasted. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least." Anisia nodded.  
  
"Me too," James voiced his agreement. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a struggling Golden Snitch.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Anisia asked, eyeing it suspiciously.  
  
"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the snitch, letting it fly away a little bit before reaching out and grabbing it from the air; his reflexes were more than excellent. Wormtail just sat and watched him in awe.  
  
They stopped in the shade of a large beech tree on the edge of the lake and threw themselves down on the grass. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which a group of laughing girls who had just left the great hall were sitting.  
  
Lupin pulled out a book and was reading, Anisia sitting very close to him, leaning over his back and reading with him. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, he looked haughty and bored, but still very handsome, though Anisia just ignored him. James was still playing with the Snitch. Wormtail was still watching James in awe. James kept looking over at the girls on the other bank as he played with the Snitch, hoping they would notice him.  
  
"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a catch and Wormtail cheered, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." Anisia giggles as Sirius said this, looking up from the book and Lupin. Sirius just barely registered the soft blush spreading across Lupin's cheeks. James grinned.  
  
"If it bothers you and your girlfriend," he replied, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Sirius was the only one that James would listen to, except for Anisia sometimes.  
  
"I'm bored," Sirius yawned. "Wish it was full moon."  
  
"You might, said Lupin darkly from behind his book. Anisia looked down at him as she towered slightly above him. "we've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here." and Lupin held out his book to Sirius.  
  
But Sirius just snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."  
  
"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," James almost whispered. "Look who it is."  
  
Sirius's head turned as Anisia and Lupin returned to the book. Sirius became very still, almost like a dog that had scented its prey.  
  
"Excellent," He said softly. "Snivellus."  
  
Anisia turned to see the person Sirius was looking at, it was Snape. Anisia sighed exasperatedly; she sometimes wished Sirius would be a little more mature when it came to Snivellus. er. Snape.  
  
Snape was on his feet; putting the OWL paper he had been absorbed in earlier in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, that's when Sirius and James stood up.  
  
Lupin, Anisia, and Wormtail remained sitting; Lupin was still trying to concentrate on his book, but anyone could tell he was not actually concentrating, his eyes weren't moving and a little frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Anisia was in almost the same position, but it was more obvious she was watching Sirius; As for Wormtail, he was looking from Sirius and James to Snape.  
  
"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.  
  
Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting something like that: he dropped his bag, plunging his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, 'Expelliarmus!'  
  
Snap's wand flew high into the air, landing on the grass behind him with a soft thud. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Sirius called, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet while diving for his wand.  
  
Students from all around were gathering to watch what was going on. Some were looking entertained while others looked apprehensive.  
  
Snape lay on the ground, panting. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing back over his shoulder at the girl's sitting on the bank while Sirius glanced over at Anisia winking. Wormtail and Anisia were on their feet now, Wormtail edging around Lupin, looking hungry for some action.  
  
"Just sit down Key, don't give them the satisfaction of knowing it's interesting you, they'll only just keep doing it." Lupin said under his breath.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just going to watch to make sure that Sirius doesn't go too far this time." Anisia replied, in only a whisper for a voice.  
  
"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.  
  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius said viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."  
  
Several of the students watching laughed, including Anisia, though she immediately felt guilty. It wasn't Snape's fault he wasn't popular. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx put on him by Sirius was still in effect.  
  
"You - wait," Snape panted, looking up at James with an expression of pure loathing.  
  
"Wait for what?" Asked Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"  
  
Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his want more than five feet away, nothing happened. Anisia scowled disapprovingly, one: she didn't approve of what Sirius was doing very much and two: though she couldn't blame Snape for swearing, she still didn't like it, it left a bad impression.  
  
"Wash our your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"  
  
Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth from it was oozing out of his mouth making him gag, choking him -  
  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
  
James and Sirius looked round, Sirius quickly glanced back at Anisia but quickly realized it wasn't she who had spoken. James's free hand immediately went to his hair, rumpling it even more. It was one of the girls from the lake edge, Lily Evans.  
  
"All right, Evans?" said James, his voice suddenly deeper, and more mature. Anisia walked up to stand slightly behind Sirius, but to his side.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with great dislike. "What's he ever done to you?"  
  
"Yea Sirius," Anisia hissed in Sirius's ear. Sirius just avoided Anisia's eyes.  
  
"Well," started James, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean." Many of the students watching laughed, Sirius, Wormtail and Anisia included, but Lupin, didn't nor did Lily.  
  
"You think you're funny," Lily said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."  
  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. Anisia almost laughed at that. "Go on. go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."  
  
No one seemed to notice Snape inching towards his wand as the Impediment Jinx wore off.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," replied Lily angrily.  
  
"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "OI!"  
  
It was too late; Snape already has his wand pointed directly at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, splattering blood over his robes. James whirled about and a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.  
  
Most people in the gathered crowd cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter. Anisia just looked away, blushing slightly.  
  
Lily, whose furious expression had almost changed for a moment, as if she was about to smile said "Let him down!"  
  
"Certainly," Obeyed James and he flicked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. As he untangled himself from his robes and stood, his eyes met with Anisia's, he flushed furiously at this, but before anything could be said from either of them, Sirius called out a spell.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" 


	3. The Day The Sky Fell

Chapter 3: The Day the Sky Fell (Was the Day You Left)  
  
*~*~*2 Years Later*~*~*  
  
It was graduation day (1979), oh, what a beautiful day it was. It had rained the night before, but that had only made the grounds of Hogwarts look even more wondrous than they already were, it was almost a pain to leave. Almost.  
  
"You know. it's almost sad that we're leaving." Key said thoughtfully as she walked across the beautiful grounds with her boyfriend and best friends.  
  
"You know. you're right. no more Snivelus to annoy. no more teachers to make fun of." Sirius joked, all of us laughing along. They still loved a good prank, but they had grown up a bit since their fifth year, and things had changed.  
  
Other than the fact that everyone in the group had grown quite considerably in the physical sense, a lot of other things had grown and changed. Moony and Key were planning on getting jobs at the Ministry of Magic, Key wasn't quite sure what she was going to do, while Moony was already dead set on becoming an Auror, and had already scheduled his training.  
  
Prongs and Lily had become head boy and girl together in their last year at Hogwarts; though they still weren't sure what they were going to do, but they were planning on getting married as soon as they were out of Hogwarts.  
  
The year before, Sirius had run away from his home, being accepted almost like a second son in the Potter family, and with that, Key was able to see him more often during the summer weeks.  
  
As for Sirius's future. well, all Key (and anyone else for that matter) knew about him was that he had said that he would be staying together with Key, and then he had allegedly said something about hippogriffs.  
  
Some things would never change though, even to their last day at Hogwarts, Snape followed them to try to find something, anything, to get them expelled, except for Key. for some strange reason.  
  
*~*~*10 Years Later*~*~*  
  
Dear James,  
  
How are you and Lily doing lately? How is Harry? He's a very beautiful boy; I hope to have a child like that with Sirius one day, do you think he'd like that?  
  
I'm sorry I have not been able to see or talk to you at all since that group photo of the Order. That was fun, wasn't it? The Ministry has been working me like a dog lately, but it pays the bills so I guess it's alright, though I must admit. it's not like the good old days of school, right?  
  
Come to think of it. school seemed like such a long time ago. and so many things have happened.  
  
I'm so jealous of you and Lily now, I always thought I would be the first of the two of us to have child.  
  
I suppose since Sirius and I have such conflicting careers that we just. haven't found the time? It makes me sad sometimes to think that Sirius might not want to marry me. or that he doesn't truly love me.  
  
You know what he did two days ago? We went shopping for food in a muggle store and when I came back to him when it was time to leave; he was standing there as if there was no one else in the world except him and some young muggle girl that he was flirting with! Can you believe that? He said that it wasn't anything after, but I didn't believe him so I made him sleep on the couch. Even after that, he had the nerve to tell me this: "You know, sleeping on the couch is nothing to men, it's like camping," Can you believe his nerve?  
  
That man just makes me so mad sometimes! Do you think that that might be the reason he hasn't asked me to marry him yet, because he likes the freedom to flirt with other women? Or do you think that Sirius just hasn't asked me to marry him because of my high position at the Ministry?  
  
Talking about the ministry, I saw Lupin again the other day. I still think he should get out more. I mean, when I saw him he was swarmed with paper work at his desk and he didn't look very happy.  
  
Well, I think I hear Sirius coming in now, he's been out again, with Dumbledore and the others, he didn't wish for me to come, he said it was "men's business", though I think he was just trying to be tough, and to protect me, just in case anything happened. I think that makes up for his flirting, he might even get a little treat tonight.  
  
Hopefully I'll see you soon Prongs and family!  
  
See you on the flipside,  
  
Key  
  
"Whatch'ya doing love? Sending a letter?" Sirius asked, walking up behind Anisia and wrapping his arms around her. Anisia smiled as she strapped the letter to the leg of an owl and let it fly out the open window.  
  
"I haven't talked to James and Lily in a little over a week." Anisia said quietly. Sirius leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll see them again soon." Sirius mumbled.  
  
"What do you think about a reunion party for the Marauders?" She asked, turning to look up at Sirius, he scowled, looking straight ahead.  
  
"I'm not sure. with all that is happening. we may not ever get to have any reunion other than the photo we took just over a week ago." Sirius said as Anisia stood up. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know. I just want to try. and lighten things up you know, give everyone something to look forward to. A light at the end of the tunnel, you could say." Anisia tried to sound happy, giving Sirius her best smile. He returned the smile warmly.  
  
"I only hope that there is a light at the end of this tunnel." He said softly, taking Anisia's face in his hands and kissing her sweetly.  
  
*~*~*The Next Night*~*~*  
  
"Oh Sirius." Anisia sighed, looking up at the sky. "This is so romantic." Sirius snuggled up next to her.  
  
"I know. I planned it just like this." He mumbled, Anisia giggled softly. She was already 21, it had been four years since graduation, and they still weren't married.  
  
Sometimes Anisia was jealous of James and Lily, they had married right out of school, and three years later, in October had been blessed with a beautiful baby boy. Though Anisia had had fun being one of Lily's bride's maids and Sirius had definitely been honored by being James's best man, but she still felt this way sometimes.  
  
Sirius rolled over, propping himself up above Anisia, he pulled out a black velvet box that seemed like it would hold some jewelry. maybe a pair of earrings or even. Anisia's eyes widened at the possibilities, a ring!  
  
Sirius slowly opened the small velvet box as he spoke, "Anisia Devilen will you-" But Sirius was never able to finish his sentence, or finish opening up the box because of an owl landing right between the two and screeching loudly. It was one of Dumbledore's owls!  
  
Sirius and Anisia sat up quickly, Sirius reaching for the leg of the owl and taking the letter. He quickly read it, Anisia waiting impatiently.  
  
"Well?" She asked, trying to peer over the rim of the letter.  
  
"It's Voldemort. he's --- he's." Sirius was shaking, his eyes wide.  
  
"Sirius! What's wrong?" Anisia asked, looking into his eyes with concern.  
  
"Voldemort attacked James and Lily.!" Sirius finally stuttered. I gasped, what about Harry?! How had Voldemort found out about their whereabouts?  
  
"I have to go there, now!" Sirius said the velvet box still in one hand, the letter in the other.  
  
"Sirius. no. Please, don't." Anisia tried to convince him, tears swelling up in her eyes. Sirius smiled weakly at her, taking her chin in his hand and bringing her in for a long and passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, Sirius wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"I. I'm going to go to Godric's Hollow, I'm taking my motorcycle and I'll bring Harry back, I promise." Sirius muttered quietly. Anisia lurched forward slightly, wanting to kiss him one last time.  
  
"Don't go. please Sirius. don't go! Please, just--" Sirius put his finger over Anisia's lips, silencing her. He shook his head.  
  
"No.I have to go. I'll get Harry, and bring him back. then I'm going to hunt down Pettigrew, and do whatever I have to. to fix this." Sirius muttered as he moved to go back into the house. Anisia followed him shortly after, her arms crossed over her chest sadly. She followed him to the front door. Just as he was about to leave he turned to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I love you Key." Sirius said, blowing a kiss to Anisia before he closed the door behind him.  
  
Sirius didn't come back that night, and late the next day Anisia read what was in the papers about him. Sirius had been accused of murdering James, Lily and Peter and had been sent to Azkaban without even a trial! And now. Harry, Anisia's Godson, was the "boy who lived".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Okay, let me just explain something about Key/Anisia and her name(s). See, "Key" was the nickname that the Marauders gave Anisia, and everyone called her that when they were in school, but as they grew up that kind of became sort of unprofessional (it would be like going up to Lupin in the halls of the Ministry and calling him "Moony"). So only the other Marauders call her that and so do the other members of the Order, Key is kind of like her code name so she doesn't get caught or branded a traitor or anything.  
  
Also, I'm having trouble with years, dates, and ages right now, I'm still workin that out, I have a lot of conflicting information that I must sort out. 


	4. Never Forget

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with school. On another note, Anisia is *NOT* a Mary-Sue, I actually found a website where you answer all these questions and you get *points* for each "yes" and my character only got 11 out of possibly around 83 points, so I don't think there's anything wrong with that.  
  
If anyone wants to go to that website, it has some links to other sites that have stuff about Mary-Sues as well and the sites it links to also has stuff about writing fanfiction.  
  
Here's the site:   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Never Forget  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anisia was deeply depressed by what had happened to Sirius, she was afraid to contact Sirius after what he was accused of, and advised not to do so by Lupin as well. Someone could have stumbled upon the communication between Sirius and Anisia and Anisia could have been accused of being an accomplice to the crimes Sirius was wrongly accused of.  
  
As the years passed Anisia was forced to stay out of any contact with Sirius and forced to hide her pain of a love lost. After 12 years of being separated from Sirius, Anisia's love for him still had not faded, though she knew that it was a hopeless love, and that loss still ached in her heart everyday, even when she was in the comforting presence of friends like Dumbledore and Lupin.  
  
"Hello Remus, how are things in this sector of the Ministry?" The Minister of Magic asked, walking up on Lupin as he sat, hard at work at his desk in his little cubicle. Lupin turned to the Minister, standing up quickly.  
  
"Minister, I didn't know you were coming." Lupin said his voice smooth and calm, as if he had known the Minister was going to come, Anisia had conveniently forgotten to tell him again. Lupin glanced quickly over at Anisia who was standing just a little behind and to the side of the Minister.  
  
"That's alright; I just wanted to see how the investigations on the recent rumors of You-Know-Who coming were going." The Minister said as he shook Lupin's hand. Lupin gave the Minister a hopeful, but small, smile.  
  
"The investigations are going as expected, Minister, I believe Mr. Fyrehart can fill you in on more information, as you can see, I'm extremely busy with filling out some mandatory forms." Lupin explained, bowing slightly to Minister. The Minister smiled a little disappointed, but nodded and went to speak with the one called "Fyrehart".  
  
"Hello Anisia." Lupin greeted Anisia; she turned her attention to him.  
  
"Hello Lupin, I haven't talked with you in a long time." Of course, Anisia meant on a personal level, lately she had been speaking more with Lupin about business than she ever had before, but that was just because of the recent return of Voldemort, the two of them were the few that believed that he was truly back.  
  
"Yes, I know. I was just wondering if." Lupin stepped closer to Anisia, his eyes glowing in a strange way that Anisia had rarely seen in the man's eyes. He smiled at her warmly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Someone cleared their throat and started to speak: "We have much work to do today Miss Devilen." It was the Minister. Anisia turned to the Minister, her hair swirling around her face as she did so, she was smiling at him.  
  
"Yes, Minister, I was just speaking with Mr. Lupin about the current investigations before he went back to his paper work." Anisia said, putting on her formal act. With that, Anisia and the Minister said their good-byes and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*The End of the Day*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anisia stepped into the elevator, she pressed the button for her floor; she was the only thing in the elevator. She closed her eyes as it moved down, concentrating on the clanking of the carriage. It suddenly stopped and the doors cranked open, Lupin stepped in, his head down, a few stray papers in his hands. He looked up curiously to see Anisia.  
  
"Well, we meet again Lupin." Anisia greeted him, smiling widely, Lupin smiled back.  
  
"And hello to you too Anisia." Lupin greeted, giving her a sly grin and stuffing the papers messily into his robes. Anisia raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Tough day?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
"Horrible day, I had so much paperwork, I'm horrible at filling out mounds and mounds of paper." Anisia nodded in agreement, she hated paper work as well, but then again, that was almost all she did nowadays.  
  
"I had a horrible day as well; I didn't have as much paperwork today, but I had to listen to more whining from the Minister and everyone else, it's horrible, you'd think they'd actually solve the problems instead of just whine about them." Anisia said, she and Lupin both chuckled softly.  
  
"You would think so," Lupin said, still smiling. The two stood there as the elevator continued to move down as Anisia and Lupin stood in silence.  
  
"Um. do you. want to--" The doors to the elevator clanked open and a sea of people bombarded the two ministry workers. Lupin and Anisia struggled their way through and when Lupin could see anything, Anisia was already at the security gate. Lupin sighed, he felt as if he'd never have more than five minutes alone with his old friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*One Year Later*~*~*~*~*  
"Is it true?" A female voice asked almost excitedly.  
  
"Yes, it's true." A smooth, deep male voice replied.  
  
"When can I see him?" The female voice spoke once again, her voice rising a bit.  
  
"No, you can't Anisia, for one, I haven't been told where he is and two, you might be caught with him, or looking for him, do you know what could happen?" The male voice explained, a little worry rising above all other emotion. Anisia pushed against him anxiously.  
  
"It's been thirteen years Moony! Thirteen! Can't you understand that? I would assume the first thing he'd think to do would be to come to me!" Anisia practically pleaded with Lupin, her body still pressed against his. Lupin held her shoulders so she wouldn't try to leave without him finishing.  
  
"Shhh. if someone heard you calling me that, we'd get into some horrendous trouble! Of course Sirius would think to come directly to you, but if he actually thought it over more, he'd know to go somewhere else; they'd probably assume he'd go to you!" Lupin explained hurriedly, trying not to raise his voice above more than just a whisper.  
  
"Oh Moony! What ever am I going to do? I've waited for so many years, and I can't even see him?" Anisia cried, collapsing onto Lupin's chest, he wrapped his arms around her as she cried.  
  
This was the first time Lupin had ever seen Anisia cry, he knew though, that she had cried many a time since Sirius had been taken away from her. He almost felt happy that she would come to him for something like this, but he also felt a little jealousy panging away at the back of his consciousness, jealousy over what Sirius had and he didn't: Anisia.  
  
"Don't worry Key. as soon as I find out anything, you'll be the first to know." Lupin whispered a little hoarsely into Anisia's ear as she continued to sob into his chest.  
  
After only a few days of waiting, Anisia finally decided to visit Dumbledore, he always knew what to do, and she realized that Sirius recognized that as well. She knew that Lupin would probably get angry with her, but she didn't care much, he would eventually understand and get over it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*At Hogwarts*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please Dumbledore, I must speak with Sirius!" Anisia pleaded with old head master of Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked down upon Anisia through his half-moon glasses, studying her carefully before he spoke.  
  
"Ah, young Key, your time to talk with Sirius will come soon." Dumbledore explained calmly, walking around his desk to Anisia and putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You know where he is! I want to see him!" Anisia called out angrily, pulling away from Dumbledore abruptly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Please, Anisia. you must understand, it is still too dangerous to allow anyone to know where Sirius is." Dumbledore said, stepping a little closer to Anisia.  
  
"I can't even give him a letter? Or pass a message on to him some other way?!" Anisia asked angrily, taking two steps back. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry; I don't want him to be tempted to come out into the open, even if it would be just to see you." Dumbledore said calmly, trying to make Anisia understand.  
  
"You don't trust me, do you?" Anisia asked, her voice suddenly very quiet, almost less than a whisper; the tears were still there, falling from her cheeks to hit the floor.  
  
"I trust you, fully, but things do change. Please, go home, take a few days off from work and rest, you should think about all that is happening." Dumbledore said Anisia nodded slowly, wiping the still-wet tears from her face. She and Dumbledore said their good-byes and she left down the rotating staircase.  
  
"My dear Key. I fear that your heart will be broken once again." Dumbledore mumbled sadly as he watched Anisia leave.  
  
Anisia paused for a moment between the entrance to the great hall, and the exit from the school she once attended. She looked back at the great hall, remembering all the great memories she had made here with everyone else. Anisia sighed, turning back to leave but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Hello Anisia." Anisia turned to the voice.  
  
"Well if it isn't little ol' Snape!" Anisia smiled, her mood was lightened a little bit by seeing this old acquaintance.  
  
"Hmm. Yes, how long has it been, Anisia?" Snape asked, looking almost genuinely interested.  
  
"I don't know, at least. 13 years, Snape." Anisia replied, almost like she was in a dreamlike state, still smiling warmly at Snape as if they had actually been friends in school.  
  
"It's. very good to see you again Anisia. Would you like to. come to my office and catch up?" Snape asked timidly, Anisia could almost swear that he was blushing. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm very sorry Snape, you know I do have a job with the Ministry, and I must be going now. I'm sure we will see each other again soon though." Anisia said her good-byes to her old classmate and left. Snape stood there for a few seconds, dazed and confused.  
  
Anisia didn't take any time off of work, she didn't want to make anything seem wrong, and she didn't want Lupin to worry about her anymore than he already was, though she did stop and think, often, about what was happening in the world. Had Voldemort really come back? What was going to happen. now? 


	5. Daijoubo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Daijoubo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One year has passed. one whole year since the day I heard that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. That day was a joyous one. but I knew it wouldn't last forever, it couldn't, and it didn't. My dreams of seeing Sirius again quickly faded as I spoke to my old head master, Dumbledore.  
  
The ministry had been thrown into total chaos after the rumors of a child being murdered by Voldemort and Harry Potter had come out with the boy's body. Anisia looked up out the window from her desk in her home; she couldn't even start imagining how Harry, her godson, could be feeling.  
  
There was a small tapping at the window. Anisia looked to see a Hogwarts owl standing on the window sill. Anisia stood up and leaned forward, unlatched the lock and let the owl hop in, she untied the letter from its leg, opening it almost immediately.  
  
Anisia's eyes moved slowly as she read over the letter, astonishment and shock rising above any other emotion.  
  
The letter read:  
  
The phoenix will fly again. Follow the wolf to the nest.  
  
The letter was not long, and it seemed as if someone had just scribbled it down quickly before stuffing it into its envelope. Though the obvious message could have been hidden in the words a little more, it seemed as if someone had wanted this out quickly, and trusted that no one would intercept it.  
  
Anisia slumped back in her chair. What did all of this mean? Was another war brewing within the realms of magic once again? Anisia tilted her head back to look up at the ceiling, thinking with her eyes half closed.  
  
A sudden knock at the door downstairs startled Anisia out of her reverie, making her jolt out of her chair to stand up, her heart pumping at who it might be. Had someone found out?  
  
There was another knock, a little louder this time.  
  
Anisia walked slowly to the door and opened it timidly. Lupin stood there, looking quite tired and disheveled.  
  
"Lupin, I. I thought it was someone else." Anisia said, stepping back to let Lupin in, he entered, closing the door and locking it behind him.  
  
"We don't have much time; I'm going to take you to. the 'nest'." Lupin explained Anisia nodded, turning to go back upstairs.  
  
"I just need to get--"  
  
"No, we don't have time, just come with me." Lupin said, a little more forcibly this time, reaching out and pulling Anisia to the door slightly, she stumbled a bit but followed the stronger, yet tired, man.  
  
After a few minutes of strained silence between the two Anisia spoke:  
  
"So. where are we going? And why are we walking like muggles?" Anisia asked, looking over to Lupin, but not really moving her head. Lupin looked over at her; Anisia's hair was sparkling in the light.  
  
"I can not tell you until we get there, and we're walking so there is a less chance anyone will. follow us." Lupin explained, lowering his voice for the last few words. Anisia frowned at this response, she hated being clueless during situations like this even though she knew that it was sometimes necessary.  
  
After walking for a few more minutes they came upon an empty lot, Anisia turned to Lupin almost thinking he had gone bonkers. Lupin nodded towards the lot.  
  
"Watch"  
  
Anisia turned her attention back to the little, weed infested lot. Suddenly a house just sort of. well, materialized in front of them. The dingy, unkempt-looking house that seemed as if it might fall over at any point stood in between the modern muggle houses around it, nothing in the neighborhood seemed disturbed by this sudden appearance.  
  
Anisia and Lupin walked to the front door of the building, she turned to him, scowling slightly. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
"Be patient Anisia," Lupin reminded her softly before raising his hand to ring the doorbell. Anisia turned to face the door and whatever might open it, still not too sure about the situation.  
  
The door slowly opened and a loud shrieking could be heard from the inside of the home, it seemed slightly distant, as if it was on another story. Snape was the one who had opened the door, this surprised Anisia slightly, and angered her slightly as well, she couldn't believe that he probably knew everything and she knew absolutely nothing about what was happening.  
  
Anisia quickly got over her childish feelings and followed Lupin's lead by greeting Snape, but just as she was shaking his hand, someone came sauntering down the stairs.  
  
The three of them turned to see who it was; Anisia had had no idea that there was anyone else in the building at the time. Anisia gasped.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
The man stopped dead in his tracks on the second to last step, he looked up to see Anisia, still half holding Snape's hand, Snape looking quite disdainful and Lupin standing there smiling slightly.  
  
"Anisia?"  
  
"Sirius." Anisia muttered, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was Sirius.  
  
"Anisia. you're here. I thought because - because of your job with the Ministry you wouldn't. come." Sirius said, searching her face for any show of emotion. Anisia smiled.  
  
"Of course I'd come, it's a chance to be with all of my old friends, and maybe even make some new friends." Anisia said. Anisia had tensed up, waiting for Sirius to do something, anything, really.  
  
"It's been a long time."  
  
"Almost fifteen years now I think." Anisia told him. Sirius nodded. Lupin suddenly clapped his hands together, looking around at all of us.  
  
"Well, I'm starving! How bout you and me go and get something to eat from the kitchen Snape?" Lupin tried to take his queue from Sirius to leave, but Snape didn't want to budge.  
  
"It's alright, I'm not hungry." Snape said in his monotone voice. Sirius threw him a dirty look. Snape glared back at Sirius. "Maybe I'll stay to make sure a criminal such as yourself won't hurt Key." Snape sneered.  
  
"It's Anisia to you, Snape!" Sirius mocked.  
  
In the end, Lupin had to practically drag Snape out of the foyer.  
  
Anisia looked around at the house. "This is your home, isn't it?" She asked Sirius. He nodded.  
  
"Oh Sirius." Tears started flowing down Anisia's cheeks. Sirius's eyes went wide.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I do something that you didn't like?" Sirius asked, stepping close to Anisia.  
  
"Why won't you hug me? Or---Or even look me in the eye anymore Sirius?" Anisia sniffled. Sirius sighed, sagging his shoulders; he stepped even closer to Anisia and took her in his arms lovingly, letting her rest her head on his chest.  
  
"I missed you so much! After I heard you escaped I half expected you to show up on my door step! You didn't even send me a message saying you were alright!" Anisia cried loudly, it was muffled by Sirius's shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, I just couldn't be sending you messages or going to your home and speaking with you. that would put you in danger, as well as me, and I didn't want that." Sirius told Anisia softly, stroking her hair lovingly.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again. please Sirius." Anisia begged, almost collapsing. Sirius just held on to her tighter, moving her head to make her look straight at him.  
  
"I'll never leave you again." He stated before lifting her chin and pressing his lips hard against hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: YAY! Sirius is back! What will happen next you ask? Well you'll just have to read and find out! 


	6. The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of...

WARNING: This chapter contains scenes not suitable for younger audiences, and for this reason this chapter is rated R for mature subject matter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius showed Anisia to the room she would be staying in for a little while, though no one knew how long, even Anisia. They climbed up the first landing, pausing for a minute.  
  
"What's that a picture of?" Anisia asked, looking at the little piece of picture showing from underneath the curtains covering it.  
  
"My dear old mum," said Sirius. "We've been trying to get her down for two weeks but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas." Sirius explained.  
  
"But what is a portrait of your mother doing here?" Anisia asked, confused.  
  
"This was my parents' house," Sirius said. "But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters - about the only useful thing I've been able to do so far."  
  
Anisia didn't know what to say so she just nodded and they continued up the stairs to the second floor. Sirius pointed to the room Anisia was to stay in, opening the door for her.  
  
The bedroom looked even danker and gloomier than it had on first glance. The blank picture on the wall was breathing very slowly and deeply, as if an invisible occupant was asleep. The bed was below the picture, large with four posts rising in the darkened room.  
  
"I'm sorry. it's not what you'd call 'nice', but it's your own room if you. want to stay here for a while." Sirius explained, holding Anisia's hands in his. She smiled up at him.  
  
"It's perfect; I think I will be staying here for a while." Anisia said, turning around to face the rest of the room.  
  
"That's wonderful." Sirius mumbled, leaning down slightly to kiss the nook of Anisia's neck. Anisia giggled softly at the light touches of his lips on her neck.  
  
There was a soft knocking on the door. Sirius and Anisia turned around at the sound. Lupin was standing at the door, leaning against it slightly and smiling.  
  
"If the two love birds can wait a little longer, we could explain to Anisia everything." Lupin said. Sirius smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Yes, it would be nice to be clued in on whatever is going on." Anisia said, stepping forward.  
  
The three of them went downstairs to the basement kitchen. The room was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from the large fire at the end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air, through which loomed heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles and a heap of what appeared to be rags.  
  
Mr. Weasley and his eldest son Bill (which Anisia had only seen a few times), were sitting at the end of the very large table speaking quietly to one another. Snape was no where to be seen so Anisia assumed he must have left.  
  
"Key!" Mr. Weasley said walking over to Anisia and shaking her hand, she smiled at him. "Good to see you!"  
  
"Arthur, long time no see." Anisia said, returning the shake. Over his shoulder Anisia saw Bill, who wore his long hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Hello Key, it's good to see you again." Bill called his voice carrying.  
  
"Sit down, Key" Sirius said, and Anisia sat down in the closest chair. "This is Mundungus."  
  
The pile of rags snorted then jerked awake.  
  
"Some'n say m'name?" Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius." He mumbled again, raising his hand droopily into the air as if he was voting for something. Anisia smiled pityingly.  
  
"The meeting's over, Dung." Sirius said as he and Lupin sat down around the table. "Key has arrived."  
  
"Eh?" Mundungus peered at Anisia, through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so she 'as. Yeah. you all right, 'Nisia?"  
  
"Oh. yes, I'm fine." Anisia said quietly. Mundungus nodded slightly, or maybe he was having trouble lifting his head?  
  
"How have you been Key? We haven't been able to talk in a while; the ministry has had you running all over the place, haven't they?" Arthur said, trying to break the odd silence between the four people. Anisia looked up.  
  
"Oh yes, Padfoot breaking out of Azkaban and rumors of Lord Voldemort running free as well have been making me quite busy." Anisia explained.  
  
"I would have welcomed some work, would have broken the monotony nicely. At least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs. I've been stuck inside for two weeks." Sirius explained.  
  
"Why?" Anisia asked, looking over at his sullen face.  
  
"As you know, the Ministry of Magic's still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix. or so Dumbledore feels."  
  
There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Sirius uttered Dumbledore's name that told Anisia that Sirius was not very happy with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Anisia suddenly felt a great need for Sirius to be by her side, she reached over and put her hand on his, gripping Sirius's hand softly.  
  
"At least you know what's going on." Anisia said reassuringly.  
  
"Oh yea," Sirius said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sitting on my butt here having a nice comfortable time. asking me how my cleaning's going-"  
  
"Cleaning?" Anisia asked, raising her eyebrow. The house didn't look at all like there was an effort going on to clean it.  
  
"Yea, trying to make this place fit for human habitation," Sirius said, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one has lived here for en years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round he twist - hasn't cleaned anything in ages." Sirius explained. Anisia sighed and looked around, he was right. It must have been much worse when Sirius had started. All while Sirius and Anisia (and occasionally Mundungus) were talking Arthur, Bill and Lupin were having an intense conversation about something like goblins.  
  
After Sirius had explained almost everything to Anisia, Bill stood up and said his good-byes. Mundungus was half asleep once again in the middle of the table. Arthur stood as well, Lupin still sat in his place.  
  
"Well, I'll be off then. Should I say you're sick, Key dear?" Arthur offered, Anisia looked up at him, blushing slightly, Sirius squeezed her hand encouragingly.  
  
"Yes, that would be quite wonderful of you Arthur, thank you." Anisia said, Arthur winked at Sirius and left.  
  
That's when Anisia and Sirius stood. Lupin started gathering some parchment and standing.  
  
"Well, I should be off as well; I must have some words with Dumbledore." Lupin explained.  
  
"See you Moony." Sirius said.  
  
"Good-bye Moony." Anisia said, walking over and giving him a small peck on the cheek. Lupin flushed only slightly before he left.  
  
"You give him a kiss and not me?" Sirius asked almost childishly, his voice wasn't as hard or bitter as it had been before.  
  
"Shh Sirius! Mundungus might hear you!" Anisia said reprovingly, Mundungus was still in the middle of the table in a drunken sleep. Sirius just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Aw, he won't care. he knows what two people do when they--"  
  
"Oh give it up Sirius!" Anisia was having a hard time keeping a straight face as she grabbed the collar of Sirius's shirt and guided him up to her room (which she scarcely remembered how to get to).  
  
Once in the room Sirius closed the door and bolted it. Anisia looked at him baffled.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" She asked, she had thought they were alone.  
  
"Kreacher, we don't want him. walking in on us." Sirius explained, walking over and lying Anisia down on the bed underneath him. Anisia giggled softly as Sirius started to leave a trail a kisses down her neck.  
  
"Padfoot!" Anisia yelped out when he nibbled down on her collar bone. Sirius just chuckled and stripped the two of them of their clothes.  
  
Anisia moaned loudly as Sirius slipped into her, starting a steady but hastened pace of thrusts.  
  
"Be gentle. it's been a long time." Anisia whimpered slightly, Sirius slowed his pace, making sure not to hurt his love.  
  
At first Anisia was a little worried about the painting above the bed, she still did not know who it was of, but that did not matter now as she concentrated on Sirius and his ministrations. Sirius was doing things to her that she had never known he could do, or knew how to do for that matter.  
  
Sirius pulled out of Anisia briefly and kissed her hard on the lips before he reached down to his clothes and pulled out his wand. He flicked his wrist and a few candles came floating out of the drawer next to the bed and lit, allowing Anisia to see Sirius's naked body clearly.  
  
"Oh Padfoot." Anisia mumbled, running her hands over Sirius's chest, he smiled and put her hands around his neck.  
  
Sirius hushed her and pushed her back down, kissing her hard on the lips. He started trailing his kisses down her body; nipping and suckling, probably harder than he should have been but he knew Anisia wanted it. they both knew they needed it.  
  
As the hours went by there were many sounds of the front door opening and closing downstairs but no one bothered them throughout the whole time they were together.  
  
The next day Anisia awoke to the bright sunshine glistening in her eyes. She turned over, mumbling something, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"Come on sleepy, Molly will be coming over soon with the children to help with the cleaning; she'll be very pleased to see you." Sirius said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge next to Anisia.  
  
"What time is it.?" Anisia asked, sitting up groggily. Sirius smiled, raising his eyebrow a bit as he looked over Anisia.  
  
Anisia looked down, suddenly noticing her naked body and grabbed at the sheets to cover herself up, she blushed sheepishly. Sirius leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, catching Anisia by surprise.  
  
"It's about seven." Sirius said Anisia nodded slightly as she yawned and stretched her arms.  
  
"That early.? And Molly is bringing the children with her?" Anisia asked, Sirius nodded once again, sighing slightly.  
  
"Yes, all of the children, and Hermione Granger, have you met her before? I believe she is quite bright." Sirius explained, trying to make some small talk as he pulled on a gruffy old shirt then ran his hands through his hair to make it look a little more presentable.  
  
"What about Harry?" Anisia asked almost immediately after watching Sirius for a few seconds. Sirius turned to his lover, smiling a sad smile.  
  
"He might be coming here in a week or two to stay until school starts up again, that's why we've got to make this place a little more habitable." Sirius said, walking back over to the bed and sitting next to Anisia once again.  
  
"You really care about Harry, don't you?" Anisia said, turning to Sirius and smiling, he nodded.  
  
"I really do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I had a little. trouble writing that last scene, I hope it turned out alright, I might be changing it though, I don't know. 


	7. Amour Toujours Pur

  
  
Chapter 7: Amour Toujours Pur (Always Pure Love)  
  
"Molly!"  
  
"Oh, Anisia darling!"  
  
Anisia was enveloped in a giant hug from Mrs. Molly Weasely. Ron, Fred & George, Ginny and Hermione were standing at the door, watching a bit curiously.  
  
"Who's Anisia?" Ron whispered to Fred and George, his twin brothers. Hermione was holding Ginny from behind, listening to the quiet conversation between Ron and the Twins and Molly and Anisia.  
  
"Don't know much 'bout her." Fred explained quickly. Ron felt a little disappointed, he had thought his two older brothers would know, they knew a lot more than he did at this time, then again, maybe that was because of their new invention, extendable ears.  
  
"Heard Mum talking about her, she's a real good old friend, works for the Ministry now." George gave a little more information; Ron figured his older brother knew little more than that.  
  
"Then why doesn't Dad ever speak about her?" Ron asked again, he was hoping to get as much information as possible about this Anisia woman.  
  
"Something like she's high up..."  
  
"Yea... one of the insiders with the Minister I heard."  
  
"So that's why she's here..." Hermione mumbled softly, she was about to say something else to the boys who were all looking at her and Ginny but was interrupted when Mrs. Weasely put her hand on Hermione's shoulder to introduce her to Anisia.  
  
"... This is Hermione Granger; she's a very smart young lady Anisia, almost like you when you were in school." Mrs. Weasely told Anisia, Anisia smiled at Hermione and shook her hand. Mrs. Weasely introduced the rest of the Weasely Family to Anisia in the same way.  
  
Mrs. Weasely turned to Anisia swiftly after introducing her to all of her children; she put her hands on Anisia's shoulders. "Now I'll go and show the children to their rooms then we'll get to cleaning this place so it's suitable for long-term living, alright Dear?"  
  
Anisia smiled at Mrs. Weasely. "I'll be amazed if you can pull off the miracle of cleaning this place..." Anisia said, the two women laughed at this.  
  
Mrs. Weasely hurried the children to their rooms and was soon ready to get them on to the job of cleaning the Black House, determined to make it a home and a proper head quarters for the Order. Anisia walked slowly up the stairs to her old room; it was now to be occupied by Ron and then Harry as well when he arrived in the next few weeks.  
  
"Need a place to sleep?"  
  
Anisia looked up at the sound of the voice, she already knew who it was, but she hadn't seen him since the early morning. "Sirius, you startled me." Sirius smiled at Anisia, he was leaning against the wall adjacent her, he looked a little... brighter today, he didn't seem as rough around the edges anymore...  
  
"I suppose I could use a new room, seeing as Ron has been given mine..." Anisia said, smiling at Sirius. Sirius's smile just widened, he was grinning from ear to ear now.  
  
"I do have quite a large bed... and seeing as you don't have a room... we could probably..."  
  
"Bunk together?" Anisia asked, Sirius smile faded into a cute mixed look of confusing and slight alarm at the sudden interruption. Anisia laughed softly at the reaction Sirius gave.  
  
"I guess you could say... bunk." He said, regaining his composure. Anisia lifted an eyebrow then smiled; she leaned in and gave Sirius a small peck on the lips, quickly pulling away.  
  
"Show me the way, Padfoot." Anisia instructed Sirius semi-playfully. Sirius smiled and nodded, taking Anisia on his arm and leading her to his room which was on the floor above.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked, looking over at George as they peered around the corner at Anisia and Sirius strolling down the hall and up the stairs to the next floor.  
  
"I think I am." George said mischievously, smiling at his twin brother Fred.  
  
After Sirius had shown Anisia where his room was, she had been able to convince him to come and help her and the others clean the house, even though he had already been doing as much cleaning as he possibly could before-hand to get it at least partially presentable to the people who would come into the house of Black.  
  
By dinner everyone was so tired from all of the cleaning they had been doing under the orders of Mrs. Weasely that they could barely move! Mrs. Weasely had convinced Anisia to come and help her prepare dinner, she had promised to teach Anisia a special family recipe that her Mother had taught her. "You might even be able to cook it for Sirius one night." Mrs. Weasely added in, winking at Anisia which made her blush.  
  
The children went to their rooms early that night, almost right after dinner in fact, but Anisia, Mrs. Weasely and Sirius stayed down in the basement. Anisia helped Mrs. Weasely clean up after the messy first night dinner while Sirius sat drowsing at the table. Anisia and Mrs. Weasely were standing across the table outside the entrance to the kitchen whispering to each other and looking at Sirius every now and then when Bill, Mr. Weasely, and Lupin came waltzing down the stairs. Someone must have let them in, maybe Kreacher or Mundungus...  
  
Lupin reached down and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder causing him to jolt awake, mumbling something under his breath angrily, maybe a curse or just a swear, Anisia did not know.  
  
"It's not good to sleep on the job Sirius." Bill said, teasing the older man a little. Sirius looked up at him standing next to his Father.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping,"  
  
"Just resting your eyes?" Lupin asked a small grin on his face. Sirius looked over at Lupin now, who was standing on the other side of his chair.  
  
"Something like that." Sirius said, he sounded a little miffed now and it seemed that Mr. Weasely could tell.  
  
"Alright, alright, that's enough with that. We should probably just get down to business." Mr. Weasely explained, Bill and Lupin pulled out a few scrolls of paper and started to lay them out on the table.  
  
It was late by the time Sirius and Anisia were able to return to their room for the night. Anisia was exhausted and Sirius's head was throbbing from the onslaught of new information and possible leads to the whereabouts of Voldemort. Sirius walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom as Anisia sat down on the bed.  
  
"This is so much better than working for the Ministry." Anisia said, making sure that Sirius would hear her over the running tap water. Sirius stuck his head out the bathroom.  
  
"How's that?" Sirius asked, he knew that he was, of course, a bonus to working for the Order for Anisia, but he didn't know what else was so much better about living in a dirty, unkempt house with people running in and out at all times of the day and night.  
  
"I get to work with people I like." Anisia said, Sirius just bawled with laughter at that, Anisia grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Sirius came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor messily. Anisia raised an eyebrow at that and brought out her wand to put the shirt in a bin for dirty clothes.  
  
"Always the clean one you were." Sirius said, flopping down on the bed next to Anisia.  
  
"I'm clean and you're dirty, it evens out." Anisia explained, laughing at the look she got from Sirius.  
  
Sirius leaned in and gave Anisia a kiss on the lips, causing her to blush slightly at the sudden act of affection. Sirius pulled away from Anisia slowly making her lean closer to him, searching for his lips.  
  
"Sirius..." Anisia whined childishly, trying to reach for his lips using her own. Sirius smiled at how he made her feel, how he made her lust.  
  
Their lips met again, longer this time, in a deeper more passionate kiss as they lay on the bed. Sirius rolled Anisia over so he was on top, only breaking their kiss to catch his breath before putting his lips over Anisia's again. He slowly inched his lovers' clothes off of her body receiving small moans from her. Sirius wasn't going to rush this, and he wanted to be gentle, even slow. Sirius wanted Anisia to savor this night, maybe even more than their last night together. The black, cold night slowly faded into a bright, warm day.  
  
The next morning Anisia awoke to see Sirius standing at the window, peering out. He turned to her; smiling as if he knew something she didn't explaining that he had something to ask her.  
  
Sirius turned around and walked back to the bed where Anisia was sitting up, she scooted closer to the other side where Sirius was, making sure she had the covers over her body. Sirius came to the edge of the bed where Anisia was sitting and pulled out a small, velvet box, like the one he had shown her the night he was accused of killing James and Lily.  
  
"Anisia Devilen will you marry me?" Sirius asked deliberately, as if he had to think hard about every word he was saying to Anisia. Sirius opened the velvet box and slowly slipped the ring onto Anisia's smooth finger.  
  
"Oh Sirius!" Anisia exclaimed, leaping into Sirius's arms, holding him tightly as she wept happily onto his chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around Anisia in return; he took this as a yes.  
  
As the day went slowly by for the now engaged couple they planned their wedding, trying to find new and unique ways to get around the fact that they wouldn't be able to leave the house, the house was filthy and the wouldn't know who to invite.  
  
Soon after the proposal they were wed in a small, private ceremony, nothing very fancy but it would do for the two until after Voldemort was defeated and the wizarding world was at peace once again. There were few people there, Remus Lupin, the Weasely Family, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks (who Anisia had been introduced to earlier, she quite liked Tonks actually) and of course, Albus Dumbledore was there.  
  
Dumbledore had toasted the newly wed couple with a wonderful speech, Anisia could have sworn that the Hogwarts Headmaster had prepared a speech but then again... he had always had a way with speeches. The thing that puzzled Anisia the most though... was the fact that Snape had shown up, it had obviously soured Sirius's mood to some extent, though he tried not to get in a fight with Snape on his wedding day.  
  
On their wedding night when they had finally retired to their room Anisia noticed Sirius was acting a bit strange he wasn't as happy looking as he had been during the ceremony, now he seemed almost regretful.  
  
"What's wrong Sirius? Isn't this... isn't this what you wanted?" Anisia asked hesitantly, fearing what Sirius might say. Sirius looked away, not wanting his eyes to meet with Anisia's; he knew he would break down then.  
  
"It's just that... I wish they were here... I wish he had been here," Sirius said slowly, Anisia looked up at Sirius sadly; she was sitting back down on the bed but decided to stand up and walk over to Sirius.  
  
"It's alright, I feel the same. I wish Lily, James and Harry could have been here too..." Anisia explained, trying to make Sirius feel at least a little better than he did. Sirius turned to look at her; he smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you so much Anisia... I just don't want to lose you... or Harry. You two are all I have left." Sirius explained, pulling Anisia closer to him and resting his head on the top of her head.  
  
"I love you too. I don't ever want to lost you either; I wouldn't be able to live without you!" Anisia exclaimed, resting her head on Sirius's chest as she tried to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over.  
  
On August 1st, 1995 Sirius Black and Anisia Devilen were wed.  
  
AN: YAY! They finally got married! Please R&R! 


End file.
